Pipeline integrity is a matter of significant concern in pipeline systems. Anomalies in a pipeline may be associated with reduced flow efficiency, leaks, and/or reduced pipeline strength. Such anomalies may include, for example, corrosion, scaling, holes, cracks, and/or other abnormalities along an inner pipe surface. It is generally desirable to inspect pipelines for anomalies in order to reduce or avoid at least some of the deleterious effects indicated above.
Detection of anomalies in pipelines can be challenging. For example, pipelines may be thousands of kilometers long, but particular anomalies may have dimensions on the order of 100 microns or less. Further, there is a general desire for inspection of pipelines for anomalies to occur while fluids are being transported by such pipelines (although inspection may occur in the absence of such fluids). These fluids may be flowing around inspection sites continuously during inspection, may be of variable density, and/or may carry particulate matter. These and other characteristics of the transported fluids may make accurate and/or high-resolution detection of anomalies even more challenging.
Existing methods for pipeline inspection are based on magnetic flux leakage and ultrasound. These and other methods may struggle to provide high resolution anomaly detection (e.g. on the micron scale). Further, techniques based on magnetic flux leakage methods, which measure magnetic fields to detect areas of metal loss, tend to have difficulties detecting cracks, particularly on small scales.
There is a general desire for accurate detection of anomalies in pipelines.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.